List of Deaths
A list of the deceased (either physically or mentally) from Trooper Village Stories and Kirby Bulborb's other shows. Also included are characters that die but are brought back, such asGruffalo Dawson Kirby Bulborb. Classic Kirby Origins * Unnamed Hunted Gruffalo is driven to suicide because of the hunting of his species. * Steveistoric and his assistant are sentenced to death for kickstarting the hunting of the Gruffalo family. * Landia is killed by Steve and Steveistoric. * Gruffalo Dawson temporarily died after being killed by Ripster, but was reincarnated as a Pikmin, although somehow managing to get his original body back later on. Classic Kirby * Dr Pikgeorge dies in one of Jigsaw's games. * The Unnamed Hostile Bulborb is killed by the Pikmin. Trooper Village Stories Pilot * Unnamed Hostile Bulborb II is killed by Red, Yellow, and Blue. Season 1 * Raiden briefly dies but is revived moments afterwards. * Ripster is killed and eaten by Red, Joseph, and Luke. * Stormtrooper is killed by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine. * The Hostile Rathalos is killed by Spike and the Pikmin from Trooper Village. * Alternate Olimar was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate Louie was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate President was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. Season 2 * Sachiel was destroyed by Mayor R Bulborb to prevent the Third Impact from happening. * The Ravenous Space Bunny was killed by Captain Olimar and Louie. * The Acidic Candypop Bulborbear was destroyed by Twig, freeing Kirby Bulborb. * Darth Vader was thought to have after being attacked by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine after Stormtrooper. He dies for real on the Death Star after it gets blown up. * The Puffstool is killed by Minako's Meteor Shower attack. Season 3 * Makuta died months after being fatally wounded by Kirby Bulborb. Underhut stated that Makuta being revived is a possibility, but he wasn't able to do it as he didn't have "the necessary items". * The Unnamed Hostile Dwarf Bulborb was killed by Olimar. * The Giant Breadbug, along with his Breadbug Army, were killed by Kirby Bulborb, Mayor R Bulborb, Red, Yellow, Blue, Olimar, Louie, Ringo Starr, and Link. * Evangelos Constantinou dies of natural causes. * Brain Gremlin was revealed to have died at some point. * Minako Aino is killed by Brittany, who uses her body to create a cyborg version of her. * Jigsaw is killed by Salsa Pikgeorge for the murder of his brother. * Shinji Ikari is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Rei Ayanami is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Misato Katsuragi is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Gendo Ikari is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Luke Skywalker is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Han Solo is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Chewbacca is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Flora Reinhold is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Alternate Mayor R Bulborb is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Olivia is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Steve is killed in the battle with Brittany. * Lizard is destroyed by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine. * Underhut originally died in The Troopari War but was revived by Makuta 30,000 years later. His second and final death occurs after his skull is ripped apart by Brittany. * Noah barely survives the fight with Brittany with fatal wounds. He decides to reveal that he is the brother of Steve and only turned evil because the Pikmin did something horrible to him. However, he made the decision to join the protagonists and stop being a villain days before the Brittany fight. Noah then goes home and hangs himself. His body is then found by Sanic De Hedgehog and Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band the next day. * Mayor R Bulborb tragically dies after crashing his ship into Brittany's ship, so everyone in Trooper Village can be safe. The collision also kills Brittany and Nega Minako. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening * Natsuki's Mother dies in 2005, 14 years before the events of the series take place. * Thanos was killed by Doc Kermit Frogglegg years before the events of the series take place, thus explaining why Doc had the Infinity Gauntlet. * Wendy Corduroy is kidnapped by the Sock Monkeys. She attempts to escape, but is captured by The Jellyfloat and eventually digested by it. * Steveistoric peacefully dies, surrounded by the surviving Troopari. * Bill Clinton dies of natural causes. * Liquid Snake and Arts and Crafters are killed by Kirby Bulborb and Asuka Langley Soryu. * Spike, Olimar, and Makoto Kino are all killed during a battle with the Lagiacrus. Before the Lagiacrus had the chance to eat their bodies, the Pikmin hunting with them took their bodies back to Trooper Village so they can rest in piece. * The Lagiacrus is killed by Kirby Bulborb and Asuka Langley Soryu. * Crimson is crushed by the Waterwraith. Before dying, he revealed his real name was "Crimson". * The Waterwraith is killed by Kirby Bulborb and his group. * Character D, Alph, and Captain Charlie are killed by Strawberry Fields. * Ami Mizuno is mysteriously killed when a boulder crushes her head. * Joseph is sucked up by The Jellyfloat. Unaware to anyone else, Joseph had several Bomb-rocks with him. Joseph decided to sacrifice himself by blowing up The Jellyfloat with the Bomb-rocks, killing him as well. * Bonzi Buddy is deleted by Dipper Pines and Donkey Kong. * Joab Joestar, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Sanic De Hedgehog, Pokle, and Puffle are killed by Dark Bowser and Cyber Captain Brittany. * Choco, after being severely injured by Dark Bowser and Cyber Captain Brittany, sacrifices himself to save the lives of Natsuki, Kirby Bulborb, and Asuka Langley Soryu. * Dark Bowser and Cyber Captain Brittany are ripped into several pieces by Natsuki. * Gruffalo Dawson originally died after being killed by Ripster, but was reincarnated as a Pikmin, although somehow managing to get his original body back later on. His second and actual death is in the hands of Dadsuki, who punches both him and Doc Kermit Frogglegg through the stomach, killing them instantly. They subsequently have their blood siphoned as a source of energy to power Dadsuki into an even more powerful form. * Bowser is ultimately defeated by The World. His death was not in vain, as he was able to figure out the ability of Dadsuki's Stand and tell Asuka Langley Soryu, Kirby Bulborb, Hanayo Koizumi, and Monika about it. * Hanayo Koizumi allows her body to be sliced in half by Dadsuki, so that Kirby Bulborb could be free and defeat him. Before dying, she gives Kirby and Asuka some rice balls. Hanayo then eats her final rice ball and transfers her remaining energy to Kirby and Asuka. Due to her self-awareness, Hanayo was fully aware that she'll die, and for this motive she dies without regret. * Monika is severely injured by Dadsuki. Knowing she would die, she uses her Stand to make Dadsuki experience death for eternity. She then dies a few days later, surrounded by her family, friends, and literature club members. * Dadsuki is brought to near-death by Kirby Bulborb and Asuka Langley Soryu. He then has to experience death for eternity due to the ability of Just Monika. He is trapped in an infinite series of situations where he dies and then comes back to life, only to die again. A few days later, after Monika's death, Dadsuki is instantly killed and deleted from existence. The Beatles At The Literature Club * Kenji Setou falls off the roof of Yamaku Academy. * Keicho Nijimura is killed by Red Hot Chili Pepper after taking an attack from the Stand to protect his brother, Okuyasu. He is electrocuted and then pulled through an electrical outlet, as his corpse lies fried on the wires of a utility pole. * Akira Otoishi is heard by Peter Tagg making a joke which classified as Sayori bulli. Peter then uses his Stand to instantly kill him. * Yukako Yamagishi is killed by Yoshikage Kira due to her having "the most glorious hands". Kira then used her hand as his new "girlfriend". * Shigekiyo Yangu explodes from Kira's Killer Queen after mistaking Kira's lunch bag for his own and seeing the disembodied hand contained within it. * Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are killed by ShotoKujo and Peter Tagg. * Big Smoke dies after being shot by Dadsuki. * Playtime dies after her skipping rope is blown up by Killer Queen because Yoshikage Kira thought she was too annoying. * Baldi's ruler is turned into a bomb by Killer Queen, and Baldi exploded after he hit his hand with it. * 1st Prize's wires are cut by Dio Brando, instantly killing him. * Gotta Sweep is snapped in half by Dio Brando. * Principal of the Thing is defeated by The World after trying to put Dio Brando in detention. * Vanilla Ice dies after Polnareff taunts him into running into the sunlight of an open window, before having Silver Chariot push him completely into it. * Diavolo has to experience death for eternity due to the ability of Gold Experience Requiem. He is trapped in an infinite series of near death situations where he dies and then comes back to life, only to die again. * Esidisi evaporates from sunlight exposure after being forced out of Suzi Q's body by Joseph and Caesar's Ripple. Prior to this, Joseph destroyed his body during their battle and reduced him to a brain, thus forcing him to possess Suzi Q before truly dying. * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is ultimately defeated by Wamuu due to his overconfidence in close combat. He uses the last ounce of his strength to take Wamuu's lip piercing that contains the antidote to the ring that Wamuu placed on Joseph's heart. He loops his headband through the ring and encases it in a bubble of blood held together by his Ripple, just before being crushed by a slab from the ceiling. * Diego Brando dies a tragic death during his fight with Funny Valentine. Despite thinking he killed Valentine and coming very close to doing so, Diego gets run over by a train and sliced in half. * Funny Valentine realises there is no way to stop the infinite rotation caused by Johnny's Tusk Act 4. Johnny then shoots and kills the president during the final showdown. * Yoshikage Kira is killed after an ambulance ironically backs over his body. * Dio Brando is killed by Luke Emmett and Kirby Bulborb. * Wamuu faces death after being worn down by Joseph's Ripple attacks, with the finishing blow being Caesar's headband causing his body to explode. After being reduced to a head, Joseph gives him some of his own blood to ease the pain. Wamuu uses the last of his strength to destroy a group of vampires who were attempting to kill Joseph before he disintegrates into dust. * Kars attempts to kill Joseph with the Ripple, which he previously demonstrated when attacking Joseph's knee. However, Joseph reflexively held up the Red Stone of Aja, causing Kars' attack to collide with the stone and unleash a surge of energy deep into the earth powerful enough to jump-start a volcano which shoots Kars into space. Kars attempts to return, but the cold vacuum of space freezes his entire body before he could change course. Incapable of dying, he floated around space helplessly until he desired death, ultimately ceasing thought. While still physically alive, Kars is classified as brain-dead. * Dadsuki is killed by Luke Emmett and Kirby Bulborb. Steve The Trooper Adventures & Starlight Platinum * Kirby Bulborb, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby died when the missiles went off within him. He was later revived in Starlight Platinum. * Twig is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Thorn is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Egde is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Sunny is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Takanuva is killed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Cyber Captain Olimar is destroyed by Balatron in Steve 8. * Balatron, the cyborg version of Evangelos Constantinou, is killed. * Maximum Warp dies in the war. * Risebell dies in the war. GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat With the exception of Callum, Darren, Usagi Tsukino, Glenn, and Minako Aino, every character from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat died along with GoAnimate. Callum deleted the character files of all the other characters from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat, excluding Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino from the Anime World, and Darren as he got killed by an Angel. Callum was later deleted by Monika. *Darren Barnett (killed by an Angel) *Callum (deleted by Monika) *Gary Johnson *Chuggaaconroy (GoAnimate) *Steve (GoAnimate) *Senator Armstrong (GoAnimate) *Olivia Dawson (GoAnimate) *Twig (GoAnimate) *Solid Snake (GoAnimate) *John Lennon (GoAnimate) *Paul McCartney (GoAnimate) *George Harrison (GoAnimate) *Jake Clones *Crazyleemer1 (GoAnimate) *Fake Minako *Christopher Barrell (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb Jr (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb (GoAnimate) *Jakob Dawson (GoAnimate) *Shinji Ikari (GoAnimate) *Rei Ayanami (GoAnimate) *Billy (GoAnimate) *Ringo Starr (GoAnimate) *Shop Clerk *Senator Armstrong (Titan) *Shinji Ikari (Titan) *Darren Barnett (Titan) Category:Lists